


Quit Playing Games With My Heart

by collete_is1, dwalk1_2002, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), Suerra-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Emerald Bar (Station 19), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Joe's Bar (Station 19), M/M, New Relationship, Singing, Suerra-fandom - Freeform, VICLEY-fandom - Freeform, cover songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/pseuds/collete_is1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Battalion Chief Lucas Ripley becomes CHIEF of the Seattle Fire Department; he bringshis  best friend-Captain Robert Sullivan, in from Montana as the new leader of Station19: he's replacing an iconic Captain and will face a bit of an uphill challenge.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Grant/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts).



Andy Herrera and Victoria Hughes wait nervously for their chance to take the stage at Joe's (Bar's) Open Mike Nite. Their  
friend Travis Montgomery and his partner Grant make up a quartet, with Vic and Grant sharing lead vocal duties, depending  
on whether the cover song features a male or female singer. Tonight the first song is Quit Playing Games With My Heart which  
was made famous by Boy Band Backstreet Boys; Travis will sing the first part of the harmony; Vic the second. 

In a far corner, Lucas Ripley, the new Chief of The Seattle Fire Department, and the youngest in the city's (or STATE'S) history,  
watched the four laugh and fill themselves with 'Dutch Courage' before taking the stage. He and his best friend, Robert Sullivan  
are here at Joe's for the third week in a row-Ripley is a former Battalion Chief (which included Station 88, where at one time he and  
Sullivan were stationed together, until Sullivan left the area 15 years ago) neither has ever been to this current version of the 'drinking  
hole'; during Sully's time, (prior to Montana) it was a so-called 'cop bar', The Emerald Bar. A quick look around verifies that the median  
age of tonight's crowd appears to 35 and below: equally divided between men and women. Sullivan is six months younger than the new  
Chief, who turned 41 one month ago.

Noting the way his best friend aces him, though with his stool canted in such a way that he can watch the young woman across the room:  
medium brown skin, shoulder-length relaxed curls, and a shapely figure (from what Sully can see of it); she's quite striking, though not his  
usual type (long lean model-types, usually blondies: not that there haven't been a smattering of Latina, Asian, and others). 'Rip' is trying to  
break the cycle of destruction he's in, which is fight-screw-fight; he claims that he's sick of. And so is Sully. After Lucas returns to the table with  
a second round of beers for them, he remarks that he'd like to hang-around to hear the group opposite them sing during open-mike.

"Offer to sing with her, Man."

"Sorry?"

"You have a decent voice, and it's time for you to get back out there. The music starts at 2100 (9pm); you haaavvve...9 minutes. Stop dick-  
dick-dancing and make your move: Jedi her pretty ass. If you don't I'll point you out to her, and I have proven that I'll embarrass your goat-  
smelling ass with very little provocation."

"Sully-will you PLEASE get the fuck outta here!"-

'I'll be right back." Sully drains his beer and pushes away from th table...

"ALRIGHTALRIGHT!" Shooting his friend a final, withering glare, he re-composed his VERY pleasant features and closed the distance  
between their table and the booth where the singers prepare to go on. "Hi...you four are the ones singing tonight, yeah?, indicating  
Victoria, Andrea, Travis, and Grant with a sweep of one long arm.

"Yes, we ARE!-I'M...OOF!", Grant pipes up, beaming: until his boyfriend, Travis elbows him emphatically in the ribs.

"WOW, Travis...WOW!" Grant pouts.

Lucas turns his ice blue Jedi eye-sight on Travis. "You're one of the singers?..."

"T-T-Travis", he stammers. "How'd you know?"

"A hunch. What are you singing tonight?"

"Bee-Band song' we're starting o-off with BackStreet Boys", Vic squeaks.

"Y-yeaah," Andy breathes, as if in a trance. "Yo tambien canto-I mean I SING TOO", she says too loudly. I'm And-"

Vic slides over and in front of Andy. "VIC!", she yells. Then more quietly, "That's Grant, Andy, Travis...do YOU sing, Lucas?"

"I haven't in a minute; I was hoping to sit in on a set with you four...do you mind, Travis?"

"HUH?...No, no, go ahead." Travis said, his mind clouded over.

They discuss what they'll be singing 'Quit Playing Games with My Heart', and do a quick once through. Sully, lifting his glass to toast a  
curvy (Indian? Middle Eastern?) woman who had the cocktail sent over, and laughed to himself. "FUCKIN' RIPTIDE!"

Joe, the venue's owner steps on stage at 907 pm. "Thanks for coming out to open mike night, everyone. Remember, cocktails and beer  
are half-price for the next two hours; ladies $1.00 for either...tonight we start the night with Victoria Station, who many of you may recognize  
as regulars from just down the street at the 19. Please give it up for Victoria Station!"

🎵🎵 🎹🎹 🎤🔊

LUCAS:  
Even in my heart, I see...You're not being true to me  
Deep within my soul, I feel nothing's like it used to be

VIC:  
Sometimes I wish I could turn back time...Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could, so bad, baby...

ALL FOUR:  
Quit playing games with my heart (Quit playing games with my heart) With my heart  
(Before you tear us apart) My heart...


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I wish I could turn back time..Impossible as it may seem...But I wish I could so bad, baby  
Quit playin' games with my heart...my heart, my heart...Quit playing games with my hea-rt..."

They start to leave the stage to raucus cheers. Before they can step down from the stage, Chance meets them at stage's edge.

Chance leans in close and asks the four "Can you guys do another set? Your station's money is no good if you do just one more  
set."

Travis said "Guys?"

"For how long?!", Andy and Vic ask at the same time. Amused, Lucas hangs back and says nothing. They barter, and Chance agrees on the next  
eight days.

After a little discussion it's decided that they'll do one more number; while they decide on which song to perform next,  
Owen Hunt approaches Chance. "What's this, man? We're up next."

"Walk with me." Chance makes a quick call, verifies something, and comes back to Owen. 'You and your group get your bar tab wiped for the night  
if you let them do one more set. You gotta admit-they're good."

The bar tab to this point is over 125 dollars tip not included, and so after conferring with his table, flashes Chance the 'thumbs up'.

"can the 'new guy' suggest something?" Lucas smiles, and turns his "jedi powers' on quarter-power (he's not out to freeze any brain synapses).

None of the other three object (naturally); he suggests 'New Sensation'; Grant had wanted to sing 'All My Life' (KC and JoJo), but the JP's blank his  
mind of that thought.

The DJ cues up the song-music only-and Ripley positions himself as 'frontman' ('Mick Hutchence used to date my sister Jen, ya know')...

The opening bars of the Australian Lad's classic tune brings wolf-whistles, claps, and 'seat-dancing' from the crowd:

Live baby live...Now that the day is over...I gotta new sensation  
In perfect-moments-🥁🥁🎹🎸-Well so impossible to refuse...

🥁🥁🎹🎸

Sleep baby sleep...Now that the night is over...And the sun comes  
Like a god into our room; All perfect light and promises  
Gotta hold on you...  
A new sensation, a new sensation! Right now... gonna take you over!  
A new sensation, a new sensation!

🥁🥁🎹🎸

The woman who sent the drink to Sully previously is at his table, and though she is clearly very interested, part of his attention is on  
stage, and the eye-catching Latina dancing and singing back-up. She and her female counter-part are stand-outs in a bar full of very  
attractive women. Naja conveys that she's a shift sergeant for the Seattle PD, and waves to more than one of the other patrons ("I work  
with most of them-don't be JEALOUS!") : two guys who stop by the table she introduces as Ryan Tanner and Miles Lowery, second shift  
patrol officers. Both are friendly, though Tanner keeps glancing toward the stage; he explains that Andy, the Latina, and he grew up next  
door to one another, and dated previously.

Love baby love  
It's written all over your face  
There's nothing better we could do  
Than live forever  
Well that's all we've got to do  
Hey now I'm gonna take a new sensation, a new sensation  
Right now  
Gotta hold on you  
A new sensation, a new sensation  
A new sensation, a new sensation  
HEYY_HEEY-HEEEYEAH!-A new sensation!

Not long before the song warps up, Ryan and Miles excuse themselves to play pool. Naja joins them, after providing Robert her cell number.


End file.
